Heaven
"Well, this place is nothing at all what I immagened it would be.." Collie says, "ANYONE HERE???" Collie screamed.. "I wonder if I'll meet one of the locals, maybe they could show me around!" Collie said. "Well," says Tensho, "I died. Oh well. Time to go to Hell and find Piccolo." "You know, Heaven is VERY pretty. I wonder if Collie is here." Tensho thinks. "COLLIE!" He yells. Collie turns around and sees Tensho, "I'M OVER HERE!!!" she screams Tensho flies over. "Hi Collie! How's it goin?" "Thats a pretty dumb question to ask when you're dead." Collie says. "Well ya, but it's actually pretty nice up here. I'm having a good time." Tensho replies. "No, it isn't a dumb question.... Trust me." Reizou says with blood dripping from his mouth and cracks to his battle armor "What happened?" Tensho asks Reizou. Collie crackes her knuckles "What happened to you now?" Collie says with a smirk on her face "Man! I realy like this battle armor I hope I can fix it." Reizou says as blood still drips from his mouth "Well, that does suck, but WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tensho asks again. "Bunch'a demons attacked me 'IN THE NAME OF DARBURA' OOO scary... I killed all of'em but not before they could mess up my armor.." Reizou says "Wow, scary." Tensho says sarcastically, "But isn't Dabura dead and in Heaven right now?" "Hmm.... It was something like that... Sharabura, Shalala, Shu- Shula, yeah Shula.." says Reizou completely distracted examining his battle armor "Oh, I see. Shula is also a demon lord. Not as powerful as Dabura, but much more evil" Tensho recalls. "I don't care who he is, but if any of my records are messed with I'll disembowel him with my fist" Reizou says "Dubura?" Collie asks "Come on, hes the most popular demon ever!" "what an incredible place" Endo says walking "IS ANYONE HERE"He says yelling "What do you think this Shula guy wants?" asks Reizou Endo see's Tensho,Reizou, and Tensho "Hey Guys" he says waving "Hi," Tensho says, "He may want an item, or maybe a strong soul for something." "Hey you are the namekian Tensho we ment at Kame House long ago" Endo says extending his hand Tensho, still in deep thought, says "Yes I believe we did." Taking Endo's hand and shaking it. "I'll show him a strong soul!" Reizou says " Woah woah woah i am not here for souls i just died yesterday"Endo says backing away from Reizou "Don't worry Endo." Tensho says reassuringly, "We're talking about Shula. His minions attacked Reizou earlier." "Wait one second your an Ice - Jin" Endo says angered "Ice - Jin's killed my brother" He says in a serious face looking into Reizou's eyes Reizou says in disgust "Ice-jinn... DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M AN ICE-JINN!!!!" Reizou screams in Endo's face "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU THEN" Endo screams back "If you think i am scared of you you are highly MISTAKEN" he yells Reizou back slaps Endo into the ground "If you ever call me an Ice-jinn again I'll make you wish you never died... I hate Ice-jinns..." Reizou says in a matter of fact voice Endo back flips and gets up "Well we have one thing in common our hatred for those monsters"he says smirking at Reizou "The worst part is.. I used to be one of them..." Reizou says disgusted "They murdered my brother and took me and tortured me and i can barely remember my history every now and and then i get flash backs of my lost history like when i met you i remembered my brother being killed thats why i stepped up to you like that i apologize." Endo says apologizing "I have my own troubles.. Being called an Ice-jinn disgusts me.... I need to keep my temper under control.." Reizou says "Wow," Tensho says, "Deep. Well, see ya guys. Time for intense training." "Man, I keep zoning out at that red pond over there." Collie says "Hey Collie," Tensho says, "I've heard that a planet has appeared in Earth's orbit. Isn't that wierd?" "Ish, Do you know what planet that is? Any clues?" Collie asks politely "It's called Cradle." Tensho says, "I'm keeping in touch with the group threw telepathy. It seems they want Earth so they can take its core and use it for...something. I also fear that Otherworld is in danger. I sense an evil and I'm worried." "You can worry about the people on Cradle, but you shouldn't worry about us here, I mean once you die, you can't die again, right?" Collie asks. "I don't know...." Tensho answers "Exactly what you'd expect from a Namek." Says Collie. "Well thanks for the confidence boost," Tensho says sarcastically, "Aren't you even a little worried?" "Why should I be when I can't even be there? I don't even know the guys there." Collie says "Well I know them," Tensho says defensively, "Even so. What about us? If we die in Other World would we just disappear from existence? I'm not worried about the Cradle. I'm worried about us." "Tensho, there's no need to worry about us here. We can't die in Heaven. And if there was someone evil that was sent into Heaven, that would mean somethings wrong over at the check in station" Collie remarks. "Ok. I'll chill out a bit, but don't let your guard down." Tensho says, defeated, "We thought Namek was safe too, until Frieza blew it up." "Since when did I say I would let my gaurd down? I never let my gaurd down. Even when I sleep." Collie states. "Ugh," Tensho says, tuning a guitar he found, "There's nothing to do." *kicks a rock* "Let's see....we could have a training match..?" says Collie. "Sure," Tensho answers, "But I'm pretty rusty." "Alright, see ya in Hell!" Collie says as she leaves. Tatch standing on a cliff looking at his surroundings has not been the same since his death. "He...he ...beat me", suddenly Thatch starts having visions again,"A voice appears in his head saying how he should take vengeance. "You're right I don't deserve this, I'll kill them all", Tatch says."No Natch," Tenchi says to Natch inside the mind of Tatch."I wont let you turn this way.No more Tatch." Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas